Love in shadow
by Pharah Kaiba
Summary: Tu dolor es mi cordura, tus gritos y lamentos mi canto, tu llanto mi felicidad, tu ira mi calma... Y es que en la sombra de mi vida, siempre está el amor que me profesas *-*-*-*- dedicado a mi hermanita leona Tami :3


Oírte decir mi nombre en medio de gritos y gemidos es música para mi, ver tu cuerpo lastimado y con cicatrices que yo te hice son un tesoro a mi vista, tu rostro en una mueca de dolor que roza el placer es demasiado para mi corazón y excitación.

Esto jamás pasó con nadie, ni si quiera con la persona que hace varios años juré amar; cuando ella se alejó de mí no sentí absolutamente nada, incluso, me atrevería a decir que una parte de mi sintió alivio de que ella se largara; era una perra más después de todo...

Sin embargo...

Si tu te llegarás a ir de mi lado, ten por seguro que mi alma se iría contigo; ya no sería una persona, si no un cadáver viviente, una jarra vacía a la cual ya no le queda nada por perder...

Tamara...

Solo pensar en tu nombre, hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca de una manera inhumana y casi patética.

A pesar del daño que te hago, tu sigues aquí, aguantando mis mas locos y excéntricos caprichos, como una hermosa gatita obediente a los pies de su amo; un amo que a pesar de ser un completo bastardo al que no le importa nada, sabe con certeza que no sería nada sin ti

Tu cuerpo está lastimado, lleno de heridas que solo yo podré apreciar, tu sangre hace que la emoción por poseerte sea mas grande, y que mi ultimo grado de cordura desaparezca en el infierno...

Porque sé que ahí es donde iré a parar: al infierno

Un bastardo inútil como yo que se atreve a mancillar tan bella flor no tiene otro destino que no sea ese, me ahogaré en el río de lava y luego me congelaré en el lado mas helado del inframundo, mientras escucho a Hades decir que me he de merecer eso y más.

Pero no me importa

Mientras tu voz alimente mi pasión no me importa el destino, no mientras sepa que te tengo entre mis brazos y que sólo mi muerte o la tuya serán capaces de separarnos

Por fin dejo tu cuerpo reposar en la mullida cama, esa cama ha sido testigo de todas las cosas que ha pasado entre nosotros, esa misma cama ha sido también testigo de mi corazón roto, de tus lágrimas, de mi ira, de tu paciencia que aveces parece inagotable y de muchas cosas más de las cuales deben quedar entre dos. Te doy la espalda y me visto rápidamente, no es que me importe que la gente me vea desarrapado, pero no lo hago por mi, lo hago por ti mi bella dama

–¿ya te vas?...

Escucho que me preguntas, con la voz desgastada de tanto gritar. Me volteo a verte y hablo con voz mas indiferente de la que hubiera querido

–si, ya acabé, te dejaré aquí por el momento

Empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta. Aveces me maldigo por no poder expresar de mejor manera que no eres cualquier persona para mi; pero mi orgullo y terquedad jamás me lo permitirá, eso lo sé bien.

–que tengas buen día Camus

Paro en seco, ¿Tú? ¿Deseándole buen día a un mal nacido como yo?

Sonrío levemente, tan levemente que dudo que se note, definitivamente que eres más de lo que merezco, la bella y la bestia personificados... Aunque la bestia no era tan animal como yo.

Volteo a verte, te has logrado sentar sobre la cama y me miras con un intenso brillo en tus ojos, lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias; eres mas de lo que yo tendría que merecer

Regreso en mis pasos hacia ti, cualquier otra persona huiría con solo verme a los ojos; pero tú no, tú esperas paciente a que llegue hacia ti, me arrodillo al filo de la cama y acaricio suavemente el pómulo de tu tersa mejilla; cierras los ojos con mi toque y te dejas llevar por la suave caricia.

Quisiera poder demostrarte amor de esta forma más seguido; pero tú sabes que no puedo, no fui criado de esa forma, y mi única forma de demostrarlo es con dolor, por eso no te quejas de mi trato indiferente, en el fondo sabes que daría la vida por ti, y sería capaz de matar a quien sea que te haga daño...

Porque el único con ese placer... Soy yo

Abres los ojos lentamente a la espera que diga algo, sé que no tienes altas expectativas sobre eso, pero quiero corresponder a tu amor de la misma manera gentil con la que me tratas

–Gracias Tami... Te amo

Abres los ojos gratamente sorprendida y te tiras a mis brazos para asegurarte que esto es real; te alejo lentamente y deposito un beso en tu frente y salgo de la habitación.

Valla, después de todo, ser amoroso no es tan difícil como lo pensé, la leyenda de que Camus Diamont en insensible que es incapaz de sentir amor se convierte en una mentira gracias a ti Tami

Si que has cambiado mi vida.

Porque hay amor en la sombra

/fin/


End file.
